The Monster
by Sarry22
Summary: "We will have so much fun together Spencer!" That's all I heard as darkness consumed me. Set in Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**_So this story takes place two months after Foyet killed Haley. Foyet got away that night and since then no one heard from him or saw him till now._**

 ** _The monster_**

Reids pov:

Nothing was better than starting the day with a hot cup of coffee, I thought as I placed the hot cup on the table.

Those past two days off came in handy as I spent them in bed, with a book.. or three.

I finished my coffee, placing the cup in the sink, as I calculated how many minutes left till I had to leave for work and there weren't much.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door interrupting my train of thoughts and I was puzzled for a second, trying to figure out who that might be.

I didn't have to think long as I heard my name being called, right from behind the closed door. Hotch. Wait Hotch? What was he doing here?

"One second Hotch!" I yelled towards the door as I quickly grabbed my bag, placing it on my shoulder whilst turning the handle. My smile fell, replaced with terror as I stared at the person in front of me.

Before me with a devilish smile stood none other than George Foyet, one hand leaning against the door frame, the other seemed to be holding what looked like a voice recorder.

"Hello Dr. Reid, nice to see you again." He hissed like a snake and I saw him pressing on the recorder, making Hotch's voice blare from its small speakers, calling my name.

Not good.

I quickly snapped out of my shocked state, realizing I need to get away from him and fast.

Without much thinking I slammed the door hard, but failed to close it completely as he pushed it with big force, busting it open, hitting it directly in my face, knocking me off my feet.

And everything was doing a dizzy spin as I looked up at him, trying to gather myself.

He smiled, looking down at me, as he closed the door behind him. He slowly locked the door, the grin on his face never left, as I lay panting.

"We will have so much fun together Spencer." He hissed again and before I could comprehend anything, he kicked his foot straight into my face and blackness consumed me.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is Chapter 2, enjoy!_**

Hotch's POV:

It was a quiet morning in the headquarters of the BAU today, and so Rossi, Morgan, J.J, Prentiss, Garcia and I sat together in the conference room, waiting for the arrival of our youngest member Dr. Spencer Reid, who should have been here by now. In all this years he was never late so this was a bit unusual for him, but there is a first time for everything.

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked, cutting my train of thoughts as I glanced over to the huge glass door.

"Maybe he missed the subway. I'm sure he will come in any minute and head straight for the coffee machine" Everyone chuckled at Prentiss's comment.

It was a good thing that the team was able to have good moments like that again, the last few months have been hard, for all of us.

But life moves on I guess.

Foyet had made a deep cut in all our lives, especially mine.

The worst is that this monster is still out there.

My blood always boiles as I think of how he got away, how he took a part of my soul and walked away with it.

How we were so close to catch him, so close to bring him to justice. So close to take my wife's vengeance.

My phone suddenly peeped, startling me and I picked it up, frowning at the screen.

"What is it?" J.J asked with concern. I looked up and each one was already on the edge of the seat, ready to go.

"It's a message from Reid, He is at the end of the city and he needs help there. Something happened." I said and everyone was already on their feet.

"Wait how did he end up in that area anyways?!" Rossi said as he stared at the location Reid left in the message.

"I will trace his phone give me a second." Garcia said as she turned to her laptop.

"He is there." She said a minute later. "Then let's not waste any more time. Let's go!" I said as we quickly grabbed our stuff and making our way to the SUVs.

After a not so long drive, that pretty much passed with silence, we made it to the location, which was basically in the middle of nowhere. To a barn? An abandoned barn and with no sight of Reid.

What's the hell is going on here?

Before we got more puzzled I dialled Reid's number as we looked through the barn. To our surprise we heard his phone ringing close to us. We quickly started to look for the sound. As the ringing got louder I grew more and more nervous. What would we find?

"Found it!" J.J said, holding up Reid's phone as we all approached her.

"Wait! There is a message on here." She continued, as she scrolled through the phone.

"Its a voice message." She said, looking at us with a concerned face that matched ours. I gave her a nod and she pressed play. We all froze as we heard Foyet's voice coming through the phone.

"Did you miss me?"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Finally here is the 3 Chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to upload it. I really hope it was worth the wait.  
_**

* * *

Reid's pov:

I woke up with a terrible headache, it took me a second to remember what happened. Flat. Hotch's voice. Foyet. I opened my eyes but my sight was blocked with a blindfold.

As I felt the ground shake I immediately knew I was in the trunk of a car, but where would he take me? Are the others okay? Did they already know that I got kidnapped? Hundreds of questions went through my head but I had an answer to none of them.

My arms and legs hurt as they were bound together very securely around my ankles and wrists. I found it a bit hard to breathe as I found my mouth covered with duct tape. Why would he take me? This doesn´t make any sense.

For a few minutes I thought of all kind of theories why he would take me but none seemed reasonable to me.

Suddenly I heard a phone ring. "Is everything ready?" What should be ready? "Don´t worry I have your god damn money. I asked you if everything is ready for take-off!" Take off? Where would he take me and with what? Plane?

I felt panic spreading in every muscle of my body. "Like I told you this is just a personal thing nothing to do with the government or the law. Don´t worry so much Mike. You get your money, fly us over there and you will be out of this."

He wants nothing to do with the law or the government? Definitely another criminal he hired to help him with a plane or something. "Perfect we will be there in 15 minutes. Be ready by then."

Please let the team find me soon.

After what seemed like forever the car finally stopped and I heard the car door slam shut. "Who is he?" "The kid? An amateur criminal who stole money from me and took off. I want to show him some manners and I want my money back who I know he hid there. But enough of story time let´s get going shall we?"

I heard footsteps coming closer to the trunk of the car and I tried to stay as calm as possible. The trunk was slammed open and a cold laugh was heard. "That kid stole money from you?"

"Keep your useless comments to yourself and get him in the helicopter." There was no answer but suddenly there were two pair of hands on my shoulders that pulled me outside the trunk and through me on the ground. I couldn´t hold back the groan that escaped my lips.

"Finally awake. Good. I don´t want you to miss all the fun." They pulled me onto my knees and again dragged me by the shoulders over the hard ground. I felt my trousers rip on my kneecaps as the stones slowly pierced through it and in my knees.

Seconds later I was thrown into the back of the helicopter and chained to the sidewall. My knees felt sore but this was my least problem at the moment. Where are they taking me?

"Good night Spencer." What? With that my head collided with the wall of the helicopter and I lost consciousness immediately.

I awoke with a start as I hit the ground hard. Again I couldn't hold back the groan that came out of my mouth. "Nice of you to join the party again Spencer."

"Thank you again Mike." "No problem." With that the door of the helicopter was closed again and the sound of the engine coming to life filled the air. Moments later the helicopter was gone and I focused on my surroundings.

The smell told me I am somewhere out in the woods. Foyet dragged me over the hard floor of the woods. A grunt escaped my lips as my knees hit wooden stairs.

I felt myself being pushed into a hard and cold chair. Infact the whole room was cold as a freezer. Foyet bound me against the chair so I couldn´t move an inch.

"So Spencer it was important for me that you feel comfortable till you die. So please feel like home. I know you will."

Suddenly my blindfold was removed. I slowly opened my eyes and regretted it the minute I did. This wasn´t possible. Pure terror went through my body. How could he know about this? Memories of being kidnapped, drugged, tortured and actually killed filled my mind. Please not again.

"Welcome home Spencer."

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally here is Chapter 4._**

 ** _First I want to thank everyone for reading this Story. It means so much to me. This is the first time I ever published one of my fanfictions, cause before I was always too afraid to actually do it._**

 ** _Thank your for your Reviews and advices, they are really helpful and help me to continue this Story._**

 ** _Special thanks to Leblabooz for always helping me with ideas for the Story and my grammar and my speeling mistakes (Since english is not my first language ;)) and simply for always being there for me._**

 ** _Also I want to thank Dextolan for always motivating me to believe in myself and to continue to write with her Messages and Reviews. So thank you really much :D_**

 ** _Second, I want to apologize that my updates take so Long sometimes. I am working fulltime and to write after work is sometimes really hard, but I hope the chapters are worth the wait._**

 ** _So thank you so much for reading and please leave your Reviews, advices, opinions and ideas._**

 ** _All the love Sarry_**

* * *

Reid's Pov.:

I looked around and all the horrible memories of Tobias Hankle crashed down on me. Suddenly the smell of burned fish hung heavy in the air and I felt my stomach turn.

I was in the cabin.

No this can´t be.

" _Chose one to die!"_ Suddenly echoed in my head on repeat, I was reliving my personal nightmare all over again.

This can't be happening.

I closed my eyes, I felt my heart thumbing loudly in my ears and a wave of dizziness hitting me hard.

This has to be a nightmare, I thought but my train of thoughts were interrupted.

My closed eyes were quickly snapped open by a cold hearted laugh, pulling me back into reality.

* * *

Morgan's Pov.:

"Did you miss me?" We heard Foryet´s cold voice through the phone.

My whole body tensed as I imagined Reid being in the hands of this psychopath and as I looked around everybody else was as tensed as I was. Their eyes glued on Reid's phone.

"Well you´re probably wondering what the hell is going on, am I right?" My hands automatically balled into fists as I heard the pure arrogance in his voice.

"Well think no further, I have your beloved Dr. Reid. Which is something that you probably figured out by now." The evil chuckle that followed sent waves of chills through my entire body.

This bastard is going to pay.

"Now let´s not get upset here shall we?" His snake like voice continued to blare through the speaker.

"I´m just taking my revenge in my own way." What does Reid has to do in all of this? He did nothing to him! Did the two of them ever even met in person before? My mind raced.

"Let the games begin!" Foyet hissed and with that the voice message ended and I looked up to meet the shocked expression of everyone.

This must be a sick twisted dream.

The iron bucket next to me was flying through the air as I let my anger out on it. "Damnit!" I said, shaking with anger.

"Morgan calm down this is not helping." Hotch said in a stern voice but still full of concern.

I moved my hand over my head and gave him a small nod.

"I know I am sorry" I said. "What does this psychopath wants from him? This doesn't make any sense!" I continued, clearly asking the question everyone had in their mind.

"Look around if you can find something. Call the security of evidence. Morgan you come with me and we drive to Reid´s flat to see what we find there. Call Garcia on the way and tell her what we found. She should get a hold of all the security cameras." Hotch said in a calm voice and everyone nodded in agreement.

Hotch and I made our way towards the SUV, I saw how Rossi already was on the phone, calling for the team to secure the possible crime scene.

* * *

"Chocolate thunder finally, please tell me you found my junior G-man!" Garcia said her voice full of panic and concern.

"We found his phone. Foyet has him." I said, closing my eyes with a frustrated sigh, hearing Garcia starting to sob on the other end of the line.

"What?" Her voice shook.

"Baby girl I know it´s hard, but we need to focus on finding him okay? Can you do that?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Yes, yes I can do that. How can I help?" She said after a small pause, but now with more power in her voice.

"That's my girl. Look up all the security cameras you can get a hold of. Begin at Reid´s flat till that barn. Hotch and I are currently on the way to Reid´s flat. Call us when u find something."

"Stay safe my angels." She said with full concern.

"We will and we will get our genius back. Don´t worry." I said with a small smile, as I hanged up the call, turning my attention to Hotch, who was fairly quiet throughout the drive.

* * *

"Why do you think he took Reid?" I asked him.

"I think he choose him cause he knew that he would hurt us the most if he took him." He said and paused.

"Look Reid is like a son for Rossi and me and for the rest of you Reid is like your little brother. Foyet knows we are like a family and so he chose the youngest one. The only mistake he made is that he probably underestimate Reid completely." He continued while focusing completely on the road before him.

It took a second to process his words before turning my attention back to him.

"We will get him back." I said as I saw how white Hotch's knuckles were around the steering wheel.

"I hope this nightmare is over soon for all of us." He said in a low voice, and I nodded in agreement as Hotch pulled the SUV to the side, right in front of Reid flat building.

* * *

Hotch and I climbed up the stairs to Reid´s flat and the first thing we noticed was that the door was not fully closed and I handed Hotch a pair of gloves as we slowly pushed the door open, entering the flat.

At the first sight nothing seemed out of place, but as I turned back around I saw the smudge of blood on the door.

"Hotch. The door." I pointed out, as Hotch approached me.

"So he knocked him out with this door. He must have smashed it with full force, and hit him on the head, but the question is how he managed to get Reid to open the door for him in the first place? Because there are no burglar tracks on the door." Hotch said as he examined the door more, meanwhile I turned my attention to look for more clues, and suddenly something caught my eye.

I walked over to Reid's sofa and bent down as I grabbed what looked like to be a small voice recorder, and gave a glance at Hotch, still examine the door and I pressed play, watching Hotch´s head spun around immediately as he heard his own voice call out for Reid.

"This sick bastard. That's how he got in, Reid thought it was you at the door." I mumbled, seeing the pain in Hotch's eyes, staring at the recorder in my hand.

"Call Dave he should send the team over to secure the crime scene and we will meet the others in the office." Hotch said with a flat tone, "I will be in the car." He said before giving one last glance at the flat and making his way out of the door, and I gave a small sigh.

After a few minutes of looking around the place, I joined him.

* * *

"Everything else seemed in place" I told Hotch as I got comfortable in my seat, seeing him giving me a small nod.

"Hotch, man talk to me. I know this is hard on all of us but especially you but please don´t shut us out." I pleaded. Hotch slowly turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

"He could have used any of us! Anyone but he chose me, he wants to break me Derek. He knows that Reid is like a son to me and he took advantage of that. We can´t lose him Derek. We just can´t." He said with emotions washing over him.

"Aaron we will get him back. Don´t let Foyet break you. You are much stronger then him. We will get him out of this, I promise you." I said, giving him a small smile, with a certain believe in every word I said.

"I hope so Derek, I really hope so."

* * *

"Did you find anything in the barn?" I asked with hope in my voice, as the others stormed into the conference room.

"Nothing. He just dropped the phone and left. What about you two?" Rossi said, also with hope in his voice.

"Reid was abducted from his flat and Foyet got him to open the door for him. Then knocked him out." I said, seeing the puzzled looks on their faces.

"How did he get Reid to open the door for him willingly?" Prentiss asked in confusion.

"He didn't knew it was him. He thought it was me at his door." Now all the attention was on Hotch who haven't said a word since they barged in the room.

"What why?" J.J spoke.

"Morgan show them." Hotch gestured me to start the tape, and I did.

"Reid! Reid!" Everyone inhaled deeply, Hotch closed his eyes as pain crossed his face.

"This son of a bitch. If I find him, I will kill him!" Rossi said loudly.

"First of all, there is no if. We will find him and bring Reid home, and when we find him I will be the one who kills him am I clear?" Hotch said in a stern voice and everyone nodded in agreement.

Reid wherever you are please hold on we are coming for you, I thought.

* * *

Reid's Pov.:

"What do you want from me and how to you know about this cabin?!" I screamed out in anger and I immediately felt a sharp pain on my right cheek as he slapped me with force.

"You only talk when I say you can you little shit are we clear?" He said, staring into my eyes with anger.

"To answer your question. I know everything about you Spencer. Absolutely everything. I took my time in digging." I flinched back as he touched my left knee.

"For example what a nasty progress it was to walk again after you got shot nearly 2 months ago." He spat with a grin making its way to his face. "Jumping in the line of fire, brave Spencer. Never thought you have it in you." A cold shiver ran down my back. How much does he know?

He walked towards the back of the cabin and came back into view with a piece of wood in hand, and it took me a few seconds to ignore the pounding in my head, and comprehend what I´m seeing. Then it hit me. Oh god no, Tobias. He is copying him. NO!

I tried to somehow get away from his grip as he approached me, removing my shoe and sock.

"This will hurt as hell, scream as loud as you want boy. No one will hear you out here!" He said as he held my foot up, the piece of wood connecting with my already injured foot. As much as I tried, I couldn´t hold back the scream of pain that left my mouth.

"Scream for Aaron to save you! Like Haley did. You will end like her, boy. No one will come to safe you!" He yelled as loud as he could glancing around the empty cabin before switching his gaze to my pain filled face, with a cold smile.

In this moment I knew that I was going to die here.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here it finally is chapter 5.**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay but a lot was going on so thats why it took me so Long. But I hope the chapter is worth the wait.**_

 _ **I never really thanked you all for reading my story and for the Reviews that you leave. So thank you and please continue to read and leave Reviews. I am open for every advices and every idea.**_

 _ **So thank you for everything.**_

 _ **All the love Sarry** _

* * *

" _This will hurt as hell, scream as loud as you want boy. No one will hear you out here!" He said as he held my foot up, the piece of wood connecting with my already injured foot. As much as I tried, I couldn´t hold back the scream of pain that left my mouth._

" _Scream for Aaron to save you! Like Haley did. You will end like her, boy. No one will come to safe you!" He yelled as loud as he could glancing around the empty cabin before switching his gaze to my pain filled face, with a cold smile._

 _In this moment I knew that I was going to die here._

* * *

Foyet´s Pov.:

After a few hits I stopped the beating and let go of his leg that was now covered in blood. His foot crashed down to the floor with a bang as the kid was too weak and in too much pain to let it down gently. I saw as he bit his lip to hold back a scream of pain and he tried to look down to not face me. I walked over to him and took his face in one hand and forced him to look at me.

"Well _Pretty Boy_. How's your leg doing?" I said with an evil grin on my face.

Spencer immediately began to struggle. "Never call me that ever again you psycho!" Reid hissed as he stared at me angrily.

I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Even though you are angry at me you still look like a wounded puppy. So vulnerable. Did I hit a weak spot with the nick name that Derek gave you Spencer?"

Spencer struggled against the bonds but he soon realised that it was no use. His attempts to escape only caused the bonds to get tighter and to cut into his wrists. With a chuckle I walked over to the wooden table and got the item I was looking for and walked back over to Spencer.

Again I held his face in one hand and forced him to look at me. "Don´t think calling me psycho wouldn't have consequences. You have to learn some manners. Your so called family obviously failed to teach you that."

With that said I held the knife I had in my other hand against his cheek. "Let's see if you are still such a pretty boy after this." I said as I pressed the tip of the knife in Spencer's cheek.

He bit his lips together and tried to didn't make a sound. I created one single line and watched as the blood ran down his face.  
"Since I want you to hold on for a lot longer that's all for now. I want your family to suffer right? So where would be the fun if I killed you right now?" I smiled as I looked at my work.

I took my phone out and aimed it first on Spencers foot that was also leaving blood strains on the floor and took a picture. After that I moved the focus of the camera towards the kids face. "Smile Pretty boy. This will be a perfect vacation postcard for your family."

"Go to hell!" Spencer spat but soon I slapped his face with my hand and as he looked up at me I saw the split lip and the new blood that covered his face. This was the perfect picture.

"So now let´s talk a bit shall we _Junior G-Man_?" I said with a smile as I knew I hit another weak spot of him.

* * *

Rossi's Pov.:

I walked into Garcia's office to see her whip away tears that were running down her face. A pile of used tissues was in the bin next to her and she was still typing with one hand.

I carefully laid my hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, this sight literally broke my heart.

"I a- am so- sorry. It's just-." She sniffled as she tried to calm down.

"Hey, hey no need for explanation. It is Reid we are talking about. We are all worried but everyone handles it differently." I said with a calm voice.

"I am weak. I should be strong for our Junior G-Man but I just can't Rossi. Every time I think about what that psycho will do to Reid. He was already through so much." She said while new tears streamed down her face.

I knelt down so I as face to face with her and took her hand in mine. "I want you to listen carefully now. You are one of the strongest woman I have ever seen Garcia. Don´t ever think otherwise. You are doing everything to find our Genius." I said in a comforting voice.

She gave him a small smile. "Rossi? Can I ask you for a favour? Can you give me a hug?" She asked quietly.

I chuckled a bit. "Come here." I said as she threw herself in my arms.

"Thank you." She said now with more power in her voice.

"Always for you." I said with a small smile.

Her phone rang and immediately Garcia was back in work mode. I watched as she listened closely what the person on the other line was saying. "Okay thank you." She said with worry in her voice. _What happened?_

She turned towards me and began to speak.  
"I got the camera footages of the traffic and I found their car and gave the number of the licence plate to the police and they just called. They found the car. It was hidden in the woods, half stuck in a pond. They just pulled it out and there was blood." She said with watery eyes.

"We will find him. I will go grab Hotch and we go there. Send the coordinates to our phones." I kissed her cheek and then ran out the room to get Hotch.

 _Reid we are coming for you._

* * *

Reid's pov.:

Foyet sat down opposite from me and just stared at me with that dirty smile plastered on his face. I could taste blood in my mouth but I tried to ignore it to not throw up.

"You know what Spencer, I really think the Team is happy that you are gone. Think about it. Why is everyone leaving you?" He said still with a grin on his face.

"Let me explain. It all started with your dear Daddy. He left you when you were just a kid. You had to be a pain in the ass son right? Next was your mum who went away. Oh no wait a second you sent her away." I began to struggle again.

"She was ill! She needed professional help not the help from her little son. So never ever talk about my parents again. You have no right to talk like that! You know nothing!" I yelled at him.

"Oh Spencer I know a lot about you. What about your mentor? Your idol Jason Gideon? He left you, just like your father did. This must be prove to you that you most annoy the hell out of them. Or should we ask Elle Greenaway?"

He was trying to break me. I had to stay strong. Don't listen to him! That is what he wants. You are not weak. Gideons words echoed in his mind.

 _You don't need a gun to kill someone. Just know that I am proud of you._

"You are only the start Spencer. I will enjoy to kill you slowly. I want the team to suffer. All of them! But of course Aaron. Your new mentor and somehow the closest figure to a father you ever had. You look up to him the most. I watched you all. I can see how all of them act towards you. Protective all the way. Everyone can see you are like a second son to him you are his protege. But you will die like his wife. Alone! They won't find you in time."

"They will. You obviously didn't watched us close enough. Because then you would know that we always stick together and never leave a man behind."

"Well I didn't said they won't find you. They will but it will be too late by that time. Maybe that would be a great storyline for David's new book. _The sad life of a wounded puppy._ How does that sound to you? I would buy that. Maybe he could read that to your beloved godson Henry." As he mentioned Henry my temper exploded.

"Don't you dare talk about Henry. Leave my family alone you sick bastard!" I felt another sting on my cheek and then a strong pain in my leg. I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips. As I looked down I saw a small knife stick out of my leg. He also took a piece of clothing and stuffed it into my mouth so I was unable to talk.

"Oh sorry. Does it hurt? Finally a bit of silence. Your voice and rambling is really annoying. I can totally understand why everyone left you." He said as he slowly grabbed the handle and pushed it down a bit further before pulling it out completely.

"Well maybe I send that knife as a present to yourEmil beloved brother Derek. I think he would love that don't you think? I will do that. Emily gets the beautiful brick of wood that I used on you earlier. I want that all of them get a piece of you to keep. Your friend Penelope gets lovely postcards from me of you. We will see what the others get but right now I will send you family a nice little message. Goodnight Spencer. Sleep well." He said as his fist connected with my face and I was out cold.

* * *

Hotch's pov:

Rossi and I walked back into the office as they just arrived back from observing the car that Reid was abducted with.  
"We will find him Aaron." Rossi tried to calm him.

"I hope you are right." I said hopefully. With that the elevator doors opened and they walked up to the conference room.

"Did you guys find anything in the car?" Emily asked with concern swinging in her voice.

"We found blood on the back seat and we also found a second pair of wheel tracks. So Foyet got rid of that car but got into another one. So this means there was a third person involved into this abduction. The crime scene is already on it to find what car it was and hopefully they can find who it belongs to."

I was about to continue when Garcia ran into the room.

"I just got an email. I think it is him. I was too afraid to open it." She said with a trembling voice.

"Put it on the big screen Baby girl." Morgan said as he stepped close to her and lay his arm around her shoulder.

I looked up to the monitor and suddenly there was a picture on the screen and I heard everyone including myself inhale deeply. It was a picture of Reid's foot covered in blood.

"That's his already hurt leg. God damn it!" Morgan nearly yelled while his eyes were still glued on the screen.

Garcia continued and suddenly I heard her starting to sob as the next image came on. It was a picture of Reid face. Bruises and a deep gash over the eyebrow and a deep cut on one of his cheeks. Without noticing it my hand built a fist.

"This son of a bitch. I will kill him!" J.J said to everyone's surprise.

"Do you notice how he is focused on Reid and not the background? He hides something. He knows if we see too much of the background we would know where he is." Rossi pointed out.

"You are right. Garcia are there more pictures?" I asked her as I pointed towards the monitor.

"Yes one more." She said as she pressed on it and it showed up on the screen.

"Oh god." Emily said and everyone stared in shock at the screen as they saw a pic of Reid's leg with a knife sticking out of it. _Spencer please hold on._

"Boss?" Garcia said just above a whisper. I turned towards her.

"There is a voice message attached." She said shacking like a tree. I walked over to her and pulled a chair back and sat her down.

"You can go out if you don't want to listen. Are you okay?" I said with a calm as possible voice.

"No I will stay." She said confidently as she pressed play.

First they heard just shuffling and then they heard a sound of a blow and then a noise as if something hit against something. I immediately knew this was how he hurt his foot.

Suddenly there were screams and Reid's cry of pain

"This will hurt as hell, scream as loud as you want boy. No one will hear you out here!"

"Scream for Aaron to save you! Like Haley did. You will end like her, boy. No one will come to safe you!"

I closed my eyes and felt the anger built up in my body but also sadness. Suddenly I felt Morgan's hand on my shoulder.

All of them continued to listen. From minute to minute all of them started to sit down because everyone was taken aback by what the heard.

They had to get Spencer out of there. _Soon._

 ** _TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here it finally it Chapter 6!**_  
 _ **Sorry for the Long delay but with my fulltime Job it is hard to write beside it. But I will try to update faster now.**_

 _ **Thank you for the Reviews and please don't stop to leave your Reviews.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my Story and now enjoy chapter 6.**_

 _ **All the love Sarry**_

* * *

Reid's pov.:

Slowly my eyes opened and as they did I wished I never opened them as I saw Foyet smiling down at me.

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up? Well now that I take a close look at you the name sleeping beauty doesn´t fit anymore. What will your brother Derek think when he sees his pretty boy?" Foyet asked with a dirty chuckle.

"You will get the right punishment that you deserve. No matter what happens you won´t get away this time." I said with a threating voice.

Suddenly Foyets loud laugh echoing around the cabin.

"Strong words for a nearly dead kid. I think I am doing your friends a favour with killing you. They finally don't have to protect their little baby anymore." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I am not a baby! I am a grown man you bastard!" I knew immediately that my outburst would have consequences. Seconds later my thought became reality as suddenly a hammer crashed down on my already damaged knee and I couldn't keep the scream of pain back, that escaped my mouth.

"Scream! Scream like the little baby you are! Scream for Daddy Aaron and Brother Derek to save you. That lovely Penelope can finally find a lead to where they can find you or what will be left of you!" He screamed out loud.

I couldn't hold back the tear that rolled down my cheek as the pain got worse with each minute that past.

"Aww do you want your Mommy. The baby is crying. I guess Jennifer would say you are harder to deal with then little Henry. Oh that bloody hammer will be for Jennifer and Henry." He said as he turned around and showed me two wrapped boxes which had Derek and Emily written on it in capitol letters.

"Here we have the presents for Derek and Emily and now Jennifer. So a few more to go. We have so much fun right?" He said with an evil chuckle.

"You are a psychopath. You think your little tricks impress me or my team. My team is smarter then to fall for your games. They are probably already on their way. You can do whatever you want with me but you will never break them. We are a family and you won't destroy us!" I said with all the confidence I had in me.

"Oh you think you are so clever Dr. Smartass? Come on face the truth! They won't find you! I will be the last face you see before you die! And now say hello to my friends Spencer. I think you all will be really good friends as well." He half yelled as he turned around to the wooden table and turned back around with another knife and an electric Taser.

 _Please guys find me quick._

* * *

Hotch's pov.:

Thousands of thoughts were running through my mind at the moment as I stared out the window of the conference room into the bullpen. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even registered that Rossi stepped beside me. His voice pulled me back into reality.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi asked curiously.

I let out a small sigh as I continued to look over the bullpen.

"Who do you think it is?" I said as I turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Who do you think is the informer for Foyet?" I said with a stern voice as I nodded my head towards the bullpen.

"What makes you think the person who helped him works here?" Rossi now also turned towards the bullpen as we spoke.

"He knows too much about us. I mean our tough cases, the team's nicknames towards each other. Pretty boy? Junior G-Man? This is something only a person in this department could know." I heard Rossi inhale deeply.

"You are right. Do you already have an idea of who it could be?" Both us now turned around to face each other again.

"I narrowed it down to three. The person needed to be here fulltime and since Reid got kidnapped he had to be here all the time too, so he wouldn't miss a thing. This leaves me with three possible informers." Rossi handed me a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Who are the three possible informer? I let Garcia run their background." Rossi said stern.

I wrote down the names _Oscar Harp. James Stuart. Jensen Greene._ As I checked it one more time I handed it over to Rossi who immediately studied the names and looked out the bullpen again.

"I don't think it is Jensen. He is far to calm to be involved in something so big and cruel. We need someone that is easy to blackmail but still can keep a straight face when it gets serious." Rossi said while he observed the behaviour of the Suspects.

"You are right so we are down to two names. Let's get this names over to Garcia." I said as I was about to walk away towards Garcia's office but Rossis hand on my chest stopped me.

"Aaron. I don't think we need Garcia." I stopped in my tracks and my eyes were following the direction in which Rossi was looking.

"Oscar just slipped forwards to the edge of his seat so that shows he is uncomfortable. He looked in every direction before turning his computer on a lower light." I saw exactly what Rossi was seeing and he was right. And I immediately straightened as I saw what he was looking at.

"We never gave the pictures of Reid out to the department!" I said as I watched him opening some pictures on his laptop and they were no doubt the pictures that the team got from Foyet.

"He is not supposed to have them!" Rossi said now turning towards me.

I took my phone out and called Emily.

"Emily take J.J and block the glass door. Cover it as if you two are in a deep conversation. Rossi and I will arrest Oscar Harp. He is Foyets informer." I said as fast as possible into the phone.

"Got it boss." She quickly replied and ended the call.

"Let's arrest this bastard." I sais as we walked towards the bullpen.

* * *

Foyet's pov.:

I looked down at the young kid before me and smiled. He was out cold. His chest and arms now also covered in blood from the tracks of my knife and of the electric Taser.

I took my time to wrap up the hammer for Jennifer and her son and lay it to the two already wrapped packages for Derek and Emily. So who would get which weapon now? I looked down at the knife and the Taser in my hands.

David will get the knife cause in his age he will be more familiar with a simple knife and as a little souvenir it will do its job perfectly.

Beautiful Penelope will get the electric Taser since she is such a technical freak. Maybe she can use it for self-defence in the future when she gets the blood of her friend off it. I thought with a chuckle.

I wrapped the two objects and wrote the names on it before I lay them to the other presents.

Satisfied with my work I walked over to the end of the room and pulled my handmade present for Spencer out from behind the wooden sticks. I already knew he would love it. Especially his team.

I walked back over to the table and leaned it against the wall next to it. Under my masterpiece I spread out the presents for the team. I smiled as I saw this piece of art.

Only one present missing. Aarons.

I know exactly what he will get. Aaron will get the knife that would end the life of his colleague, his protégé, his friend and most of all his son.

Once again I smiled at the big wooden cross with the golden writing trains on it.

 _RIP Dr. Spencer Reid._

* * *

Morgans pov.:

I let out a sigh as I looked over the pictures over and over again. I listened to the voice messages at least 10 times now but still nothing.

In the back of my mind I could hear Reid's cry of pain and Foyets evil chuckle.

I listened to the voice message again as I looked at the picture before me.

" _This will hurt as hell, scream as loud as you can boy. No one will hear you out here!"_

Out here, so it has to be an abounded place like an old factory, a farm or a ranger hut maybe. Why chose Foyet that he would somehow copy Tobias Hankle?

"Derek you have something?" Garcia asked with hope swinging in her voice.

"Maybe. Think about it. Why would Foyet choose Tobias Hankles case to copy?" I asked as I looked over to Garcia.

"He is psycho. That's why." Garcia said loudly.

"No I mean yes but he wants us to suffer and he knows how hard this case was on all of us and that's why he kind off copied him to distract us from the obvious. I think Reids location was right infront of our eyes and we missed it. Oh my god. Baby girl do you still have the videos that Tobias sent us of Reid? " I asked now out of my seat and standing next to Garcia by her Computer.

"W-Why would you like to see this again?" She asked with watery eyes and I nearly saw the flashbacks in her eyes.

"Please just open them for me Baby girl okay?" I said pleading.

She nodded and pressed a few buttons on her computer as the video footage showed up and started.

"Stop right there!" I nearly screamed.

"W-what it wasn't even playing for a second." Garcia said confused.

I took the picture of Reid's injured foot and held it next to the screen.

"That's why! Thanks Baby girl." I said as I fast kissed her cheek and ran out the room. I heard her yell behind me.

"Get my Baby home safe!"

I finally knew were my brother was. _Reid please hold on we are coming for you._

* * *

J.J's pov.:

Emily and I were standing at the glass door pretending to talk while we always kept an eye on Oscar Harp. How could we not see that earlier?

"You think this will be over soon?" I asked Emily in not more than a whisper.

"Yes it will. He will break in when he is in the interrogation room with Hotch, Rossi and wait till he gets in Morgans hands. Oh it is show time." Emily said as Hotch and Rossi walked down the steps of the conference room and also pretended to be in a deep conversation as they pretended to walk over to us.

As the two of them nearly reached Oscars desk he got up and was walking towards us in fast steps. Immediately Emily and I turned around, pulled our weapons out and pointed them directly at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Emily screamed at him.

As he saw the situation was hopeless he put his hand over his head. Rossi and Hotch were immediately by his side and pushed him to the floor.

"Oscar Harp you are arrested for the participation on a kidnapping of a federal agent and for revealing top secret information of the government. Everything you say can and will used against you!" Hotch now yelled at him.

"Now tell me where my agent is!" Hotch screamed.

In that moment Derek ran into the room.

" _I know where Spencer is!"_

 ** _TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Here it finally is chapter 7.**_

 _ **I know the update took me ages to be exact over 6 months. I want to apologize for this. _ **I had a really bad writer's block, it felt like I wrote this story into a dead end and there was no way out.  
There were so many ideas in my head but I never knew how to actually bring them to life.  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **I am really self-critical when it Comes to writing and this is the reason that over the last few months I wrote about 20 Versions of this story and always deleted them again cause I thought they are not good enough.  
So to finish this off I hope you enjoy this chapter and this time I promise the update of the next chapter will be quicker. **_**_

_**_**Please leave your Reviews, advices and ideas.  
Thank you for everything. This means a lot.**_**_

 _ ** _ **All the love Sarry**_**_

* * *

"Oscar Harp you are arrested for the participation on a kidnapping of a federal agent and for revealing top secret information of the government. Everything you say can and will used against you!" Hotch now yelled at him.

"Now tell me where my agent is!" Hotch screamed.

In that moment Derek ran into the room.

" _I know where Spencer is!"_

* * *

Emily's pov.:

"Get him out of my sight. Bring him into the interrogation room. I will be there in a few minutes." Hotch said to two security guys standing nearby.

"What do you have Derek?" I finally asked as they brought Harp out of the room.

Derek pointed us to follow and we all basically ran towards Garcia's office.

"Morgan what did you find?" Hotch asked in a rushed voice.

"I looked over everything we had again and why would Foyet choose Hankels case to somehow recreate. Then I looked at the similarities of both of them and now look what I found." Morgan said as fast as he could as he picked the picture up and held it next to the paused videotape.

"This is one of Hankels videos that we paused and this is the picture that Foyet sent us."

Everyone gasped.

"Reid is in Tobias Hut! Wheels up in…" Hotch started to say as he was interrupted by a new voice behind us.

"Now. You all leave now I will talk to Harp. Get Doctor Reid home."

We all turned and saw that Section Chief Strauss was standing behind us. Save to say that neither of us had heard her come into the room so surprise was written over all our faces.

"Don´t stand there like trees and just leave. I can handle him. Go now that's an order!" Strauss said in a serious tone.

Everyone beside Garcia started to move and Rossi put his hand on Director Strauss shoulder. "Thank you." She gave him a nod and so we all made our way to the elevator.

As the elevator was about to close I saw Garcia running towards us.

"Please bring our boy wonder home safe." She yelled and earned a few looks from passing agents.

"Will do Baby girl!" Morgan yelled as the door closed.

 _Reid please hold on we are coming for you._

* * *

Reid´s pov.:

I woke up as there was a strange feeling in my arm. I tried to open my eyes and slowly they followed my orders and opened. As I looked down there was an i.v. in my arm. I immediately started to panic but it felt like I couldn't properly move and but thank god there was no pain.

Suddenly Foyet rushed through the door with a huge bag and I closed my eyes again so he wouldn't know that I was awake. I heard the beeping of a telephone.

"Finally! Yes I need you. You need to pick us up! Yes you have to leave right now! I will leave with the car now and then we will meet. Yes let's meet there. Someone is after me that's why! Don´t ask stupid questions just do it! Bye!" Foyet yelled into the phone.

So we would leave but why? Had the others figured out where we are? Why am I still alive? Wasn´t this his endgame?

Suddenly I felt a hard slap against my face and I couldn't help the groan that left my mouth.

"Wake up kid! We are moving!" Foyet yelled as he kicked the chair under me with full force and suddenly I went flying and crashed down on the floor. I still wasn't able to move properly so it was easy for Foyet to drag me out of the hut, down the wooden stairs and to finally throw me into the trunk of a stolen car.

I was too weak to kick out or do anything. This would have been my chance to fight back and get free but it was useless. The medication in the i.v. and my injuries are too much to handle. All I saw when I closed my eyes were the disappointed faces of my Team-my family.

"You know what kid? Your team isn´t as smart as you think it is. Well yeah the strong guy figured out where you are but I didn't really hid it. So it took them a while and do you want to know what their biggest problem is?" Foyet said with a small chuckle at the end.

"I forgot you have tape over your mouth but of course you want to know. Their biggest problem is that they are far to personally involved in this. Every possibly little bread crumb they follow and don't see the big crumbs next to the little one. They take every small possible lead and follow it and that's why it was so damn easy to distract them from the obvious. They feel safe now. They have your location, my informer and their hopes are higher as ever. But in reality they have nothing." Foyet let out a loud laugh.

"Oh by the way, you probably wonder – Why the i.v? Well boy you won't get out of this alive I promise you this but I want you to die when I think the time is right and under my conditions and not just to get it over with. We let your team see your suffer. Sounds like fun right?" He said while still laughing.

Distract from the obvious what was he talking about? They got the informer, who was it?

In that moment Reid knew that this game would start all over again now. Was he strong enough to last through it?

* * *

Rossi's pov.:

We all sat on the plane towards Reid's location. As I looked around everyone was deep in thoughts. I let out a deep breath and everyone looked at me.

"Am I the only one that doesn´t have a good feeling about this?"

"No you are right. This was far too easy." Hotch said with a frown on his face.

"I feel like we are playing right into his hand and he has us exactly where he wants us. Why would Harp get that careless exactly now. That Morgan figured out the location was not planned for Foyet. This was a move that he didn't expected to happen that quickly." I said still deep in thoughts.

"Why do I feel like the answer is right in front of us but we can't see it?" J.J said in a soft voice.

Suddenly Prentiss let out a small chuckle and everyone starred at her. "It's funny. The only thing we need to solve this is Reid. If he would be with us we probably would have wrapped this case up already."

"I miss the kid's facts, statistics and his rambling about anything. I am worried about him. He is tough he already proved that a lot but there is only a certain point any human can reach until it breaks him. We forget that Spencer is not invulnerable and he is possibly in no condition anymore that his brain would help him to find a way out. This is not a negative talk I am just talking about the possibility." I said as calm and collected as possible.

Hotch was about to answer as the laptop next to them went on and a video call connected.

"Garcia do you have something for us?" J.J asked hopefully.

"Guys something is going on here." Garcia said in nothing more than a whisper.

Everyone immediately sat straight and got closer to the screen.

"Like what Garcia?" Hotch said alerted.

"Strauss."

* * *

Garcia's pov.:

As soon as the elevator doors closed I felt that there was something extremely wrong. I knew I could trust my instinct on this. I looked back at my office and saw that Strauss looked around and then went into the direction of the interrogation room. What was going on here?

I walked towards my office and got rid of my shoes and just threw them into the room so nobody could hear my steps as I followed Strauss with my phone in hand. As I crossed the corner I saw her standing at the ending of the hallway on her phone. As quick as possible I hid behind the corner.

She talked in nothing more than a whisper. Only one word was audible. Did she just said "Done"? What was done?

I felt as my heartrate went up and a cold shiver ran down my back as I thought about what this could all mean. A few moments passed and suddenly talking was heard and as I looked around the corner again I saw that two of our security guards were deep into a conversation.

Wait Jack and Sam weren't they supposed to watch Oscar Harp?

I walked over to them without a second thought.

"Jack? Sam? What are you doing outside here? Shouldn't you be watching the interrogation?"

"Strauss sent us out. She wanted to do it alone." Sam said with confusion written all over his face.

"That's enough I call the team. Something is seriously wrong here."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
